A New Start
by Justanotherfangirl3000
Summary: Nothing ever happened between Katie and Oliver while they were at school. They were just friends. But after the final battle, they finally see each other again. Things are about to change, in several ways.


The sun was just beginning to rise as Katie made her way down to the Quidditch

pitch. The cool, spring breeze gently flowed her dark hair in the wind. It

would've been a beautiful morning, if the castle wasn't in ruins. And if ashes

didn't cover the path Katie walked on. She couldn't help but glance over her

shoulder every so often. But she didn't have to. The battle was over. Finally.

When she reached the pitch she clutched the parchment in her hand tighter. It

said:

_Come to the Quidditch pitch._

It wasn't signed, but it didn't have to be. Katie already knew who sent it. And

she saw him, standing in the middle of the ashes. Gazing up at the burnt goal

posts, or what was left of them. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Katie rushed over to the figure and embraced him tightly from behind. His body

tensed, until he glanced at her and instantly relaxed. He turned to face her and

hugged her back.

"You came." Oliver choked out.

"Of course." Katie whispered back. "I've missed you, Wood."

"You too, Bell."

They pulled apart and Katie smiled up at him. She felt something on her hand.

She looked at it and saw deep, red blood.

"Oh my god." She looked at the side of his waist and saw blood seeping through

his jacket. "Bloody hell! Oliver you're bleeding!"

"I know."

"Oh that's great! You know and didn't do anything about it?"

"Yes I did! I wrapped it up and kept fighting."

"Well, you don't have to fight anymore. C'mon, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"No, I'm fine. Madame Pompkins has way more important things to worry about."

"Then let me clean it and rewrap it. Please."

"Fine."

Katie helped Oliver up to the castle. She still couldn't get him to go up to the

infirmary, so she brought him to the prefect bathroom instead. It was the only

place she could think to bring him where she'd be able to clean his wound. Plus,

it wasn't damaged. There would be no rubble to move around or dirt to infect his

cut.

"Okay." Katie began after she found a first aid kit, "Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"So I can clean the cut. Honestly, Oliver."

"Oh right." He took his shirt and jacket off to reveal a deep gash in his side.

Katie gasped. He sat down on the edge of the tub. Katie turned the faucet on and

ran a washcloth under it.

"Now, I don't have any potions or anything to numb the pain. " Oliver nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Katie gently placed the cloth on his wound. He immediately winced in pain, but

she continued to clean the dirt and blood. The goriness of it all didn't seem to

bother Katie at all.

"You're pretty good at this." Oliver commented.

"Good at what?"

"Medical stuff." Katie laughed.

"Thank you. I'm thinking about training to be a healer. St. Mungo's always has a great atmosphere, they're very welcoming."

"Oh right. I forgot that you were there last year." She nodded.

"For most of the year, as it turns out. It wasn't very fun being cursed."

"I bet. But you should. I mean, you should become a healer. What've you been doing for the past year?"

"Working at the apothecary. I've always been pretty good with potions. Which you

need to be if you want to be a healer. I just didn't want to start training during

everything, you know?"

"Absolutely."

"I heard you're on a pro team."

"I was. Things didn't quite work out."

"Well, you tried, didn't you? All you can do is try again or move on. There's no

other way to go from here."

"You never fail to amaze me, Katie." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Then, she finished cleaning his cut and wrapped a clean bandage around it. "There. All better."

"You know..." Oliver leaned in a bit closer. "A kiss always helps." A light

smile played on Katie's lips. She leaned in slowly, trying to absorb the moment,

and then, it happened. They kissed.

And it was magical.

**Author's Note: So, I may or may not continue with this one, but, let's face it, whenever I say that I usually do. But I can't promise frequent updates. As much as I'd like to, I am a pretty busy person. But, don't worry there will be some. Probably. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
